


Dream Husband

by Gothbloodnightmare



Category: incredibles
Genre: ! - Freeform, Bottom Bob, Buddy didn’t die in the first movie. Why? Because I said so., Dubious Consent, I name this ship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Syncredible, Top Syndrome, non consensual drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothbloodnightmare/pseuds/Gothbloodnightmare
Summary: Buddy drugs Bob with amnesia pills, and makes him believe they're husbands. Buddy uses this power to seduce and have sex with Bob.





	Dream Husband

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boddyshipper55](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Boddyshipper55).



Syncredible Fic 

Dream Husband 

A present for Boddyshipper55

Bob was exhausted. Looking after Jack Jack ever since Helen had left for new job was becoming harder and harder each day. Plus he the stress of looking after the other kids on top of that. Dash and his homework and Violet with her mood swings/boy problems. Lucius tries to help as much as he can but he’s got other responsibilities, plus sweet lord you do NOT want to see Honey when she’s pissed.  
So at this point Bob’s surprised he’s not hallucinating from sleep withdrawal. Actually he might be, he swears he’s been seeing things out of the corner of his eye even though when he looks there’s nothing there. And he’s been hearing noises at night too, coming from the garage, but there’s nothing there either. Bob thinks he’s losing his mind.  
It’s a Saturday night, Dash is having a sleepover at one of his friends house and Violets on a date with that young brown haired boy Bob’s too tired to remember the name of. He’s somehow managed to put down Jack Jack for the night, and has decided to treat himself to some TV and a beer before bed.  
Bob hears a noise outside and goes to see if Jack Jack is outside again but no it’s just that damn raccoon again.  
But in the time he’s gone he doesn’t see the tiny robot put something in his drink.  
Bob comes in and sits down, annoyed after the raccoon had thrown an apple core at his head. He takes a large swing of his beer in an attempt to relax, and within a few moments he started to feel light headed and fell to his knees ‘What’s happening’ is all he could think before he suddenly realised he didn’t know who he was or where he was?  
That was when a man with spiky orange hair and a pleased almost smug smile entered the room. He was wearing casual clothes, a simple black T shirt and grey jogging pants, he put on a mock show of concern and rushed over “Bob what happened?! Are you ok?!”  
Bob merely looked at him dumbfounded “Bob? Who’s that? Who are you?” And if Bob wasn’t out of his mind right now he would have definitely seen that evil glint in the other eye.  
“Bob it’s me Buddy your husband, don’t you recognise me?” He said whilst gently cupping cheek with his left hand. Bob blushed lightly at the contact and the gentle loving look ‘Buddy’ was giving him made his face redden further. He could feel a piece of metal pressing lightly onto his face, Buddy was wearing a wedding ring alright, he glanced down at his own left hand and yes he was wearing one too. So even in his clouded mind there was no proof to say Buddy was lying.  
“O-Oh...” he finally said “Sorry maybe I drank a bit to much, maybe that’s why my memories kinda foggy, I don’t know how I would drink so much I would forget my own husband though...” he rubbed the back of his neck confused, his mouth tasted like beer but also something else, very strange...  
The moment Bob had said he was his husband Buddy beamed delighted but quickly composed himself back into his faux concerned persona “The beer we bought might have been expired, we did buy it from that crappy corner store by 5th Avenue remember? Well in this state like this probably not. Let’s get you to bed, you’ll feel better, come here” he put one arm around bob’s back and had bob rest one of his arms on Buddy’s shoulders, making it so Bob was wobbly leaning against him.  
Buddy loved this feeling, that Bob needed him for physical and mental support, he looked so cute right now, like a lost puppy, and like a puppy he can be trained to suit his masters whims. The amnesia inducing pills also had a lovely side affect, they made whoever had taken them easily vulnerable to suggestion, no matter how dark or lewd.  
As they were walking through the overly large living room Buddy began to ask key worded questions. “Bob you TRUST me right?” Bob going on the information he had at that point said “Yes” and for some reason in the back of his head he started to feel this more and more, yes he SHOULD TRUST Buddy no matter what, he’s his husband after all. “Good and you obviously LOVE ME with all your heart right Bob?” Buddy flashed him a flirty smile with half lidded eyes as he said this. Bob instantly felt a lot warmer, he was dark red in the face and his heart was racing. He also became a lot more self aware of the strong arms and hands holding him, he felt so flustered, like he was getting a crush for the first time or something.  
Buddy was incredibly happy with the reaction. They had reached the bedroom, it was Buddy’s heart that was beating rapidly now, he was finally going to do it, claim the person he loved most as his own, he eagerly lead Bob into the room, kicking the door closed behind him.  
He laid Bob in the middle of the bed, who then looked at him and said “I’m sorry for making you have to carry me back to our bed Buddy but thank you for taking such good care of me, I’m lucky to have such a sweet husband like you” then looked away from Buddy feeling a bit embarrassed for saying such sappy things.  
Meanwhile Buddy thinks his heart is gonna explode from not being able to handle how cute that was, Bob was being so precious! He took Bob’s hand in his own “Of course! I would do anything for you after all you’re the person I care about most in the world Bob”.  
Bob blushed and gave Buddy the sweetest smile ever. Buddy was losing his mind at this point ‘He looks so innocent, so pure! It’ll be like making love to a virgin! Well I guess I am taking a sort of virginity anyway, the gay kind’.  
Speaking of which, that’s right he came here to do a specific thing, and that thing was Bob so it’s time to get those final key words said then enjoy everything his former hero turned archenemy had to offer.  
“Bob you WANT ME”. “You NEED ME”. Buddy had crawled onto the bed and had positioned himself between Bob’s legs at this point and had a hand on each of knees, spreading them slowly. He was done asking questions. He was taking what belonged to him NOW, Bob was HIS forever and always.  
“SUBMIT TO ME.”  
Bob felt a rush of heat run through his entire body. A lust filled haze fell over his eyes, but he was still fully self aware, he was Buddy’s to use as he pleased.  
Buddy leaned over Bob and gently kissed him to test the waters, when Bob not only accepted the kiss but pushed his own lips back against Buddy’s own, Buddy began to kiss him passionately, letting loose after all those years of built up yearning. He bit the others lower lip and even though it didn’t hurt Bob the sensation still cause him to moan softly, oh God Buddy could hear that sound forever and never get tired of it. Buddy started pushing his tongue between Bob’s lips and Bob happily opened his mouth for him and even wrapped his arms around the back of Buddy’s neck, not to tight though he didn’t want to hurt his husband with his super strength.  
Buddy hummed happily at both actions and gave Bob a soft content look and then proceeded to slip his hands under his beautiful idols shirt, running his hands up Bob’s chiselled torso, gently brushing past Bob’s nipples as he did so. The sensation of Buddy’s cool hands sent a shiver up Bob’s spine causing him to involuntary arch his back which accidentally made his groin rub against Buddy’s. Buddy took this as an invitation and began to grind against Bob, they were both panting at this point from the lack of oxygen they were getting from making out and from the high speed body movements from the grinding.  
Buddy pulled away from Bob, who decided to rest his arms on either side of his head, taking in some much needed air. Buddy looked down at his lover, who was flushed, breathing heavily and looking at him with love an trust in his eyes, waiting expectantly for him to ravish him.  
His Bob looked so vulnerable and soft, he wished this was reality so much! Him married to the man of his dreams, happy together in every sense. Maybe one day if Buddy invents something that can alter reality itself. No matter what though he’ll always make sure he’s a constant in Bob’s life, and that Bob will never forget him.  
He lifted Bob’s shirt off of him, it was easy considering Bob already had his arms upward. And then proceeded to throw his own off as quick as a stripper and gave Bob a flirty wink, Bob chuckled and gave Buddy’s ripped body a glance up and down “You have a really nice body” Buddy’s eyes went wide and he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed but smiling and happy “Thanks you do too handsome” he quickly got back into the swing of things though and started to undo Bob’s belt “And I’d love to see more of it”.  
He slips Bob’s pants and underwear off at the same time, revealing a tight firm ass and an impressive erection. Bob was eyeing Bob hungrily, biting his own lip as he took in the full sight of the older mans gorgeous body, Bob felt like prey being watched by a hunter, in a flattering sense of course.  
Buddy disposed of his own swiftly and took massive pride in seeing he was bigger than his hero. Whilst Buddy was basking in his victory mentally, Bob was looking at the large length worried if it was even going to fit in him. As if he had been reading his mind, Buddy leaned over and opened one of the bedside drawers and pulled out a bottle of lube (which he had placed here himself for just this occasion).  
Buddy looked at Bob’s worried face and stroked his thigh reassuringly “Don’t worry sweet thang I’m gonna prepare you so doesn’t hurt too much Kay? Bob nodded relived, and un tensed his body. Buddy popped open the bottle and slathered some over his fingers on his right hand. He put the bottle back on the side and proceeded to grab Bob’s left thigh with one hand to hold him in place and began to tease Bob’s hole with his index finger before pushing it it “Wow you’re so tight” he whispered to himself mostly, focusing more on the task at hand, meanwhile Bob was grasping at the sheets underneath him, trying to will his body to adjust to the foreign feeling.  
Buddy began lightly fingering him, feeling him getting a bit looser he decides to add a second finger, he holds Bob down so he doesn’t thrash or thrust upwards during this, he loves hearing all the little moans and gasps he’s making Bob do. He finally adds the third finger and picks up the pace, Bob is starting to turn into a whimpering mess at this point.  
Buddy decided that Bob was ready and removed his fingers, he took hold of his other thigh and lined his dick up to Bob’s needy hole “Ok this will hurt at first but I’m going to be as gentle as possible ok? Then you’ll start to feel amazing, are you ready?” Bob appreciative of the loving care Buddy was giving him, nodded with a small smile on his face.  
Buddy slowly entered Bob, filling him to the hilt. He paused for a moment letting Bob adjust. Bob felt overwhelmed, he took in sharp intakes of air, ‘Why did my husband have to be so huge??!’ He shouldn’t be complaining though he bets later he’d be loving every inch of it but that was later and this was the painful now. He felt like he was ready after a minute and waved for Buddy to continue.  
Buddy pulled all the all the way out almost and then slowly slid back in, Bob was fisting the sheets harshly he was starting to adjust and then it even started to feel nice. Buddy feel Bob relax a little under him and started going a little faster and soon he started to hear Bob moaning out his name over and over again, it was just like in his fantasies!  
Both their bodies were gleaning with sweat and that’s when Buddy found what he was looking for, Bob’s sweet spot, he thrusted directly into it “AAAHHHH!!!” Bob moaned out, arching his back and tearing the sheets that were in his hands.  
Buddy smiled with wicked glee, Bob didn’t see it though his eyes were still glued shut from the intense feeling. Buddy began to thrust into that sweet spot mercilessly again and again, that’s when he heard the words he had wanted to hear ever since he had met Bob.  
“I love you!” s we’re falling out of Bob’s mouth repeatedly, blessing Buddy’s ears, he had to blink back tears but he had the largest smile on his face that he’s ever had in in his entire life.  
They were both close now, Buddy thrusted a few more times, Bob came first, off onto the sheets, then Buddy a moment later and as he did he yelled for Bob, God and all the world to hear...  
“I LOVE YOU BOB!!!” Echoed throughout the house. They both felt euphoric. He pulled out and crawled up the bed next to Bob and pulled him against him, the other was still recovering but was loving being cuddled by his husband from behind. He felt so adored.  
He felt buddy’s breath tickle the back of his ear, he was whispering sweet nothings and lots of praises to him saying how good he did, he tilted his head enough to see his sweet man looking back at him and the Eskimo kissed, gently rubbing their noses together before Bob turned back and just before he fell asleep he felt Buddy intertwine their fingers together and felt their wedding rings clink gently against one another. Buddy nuzzled his face into the back of Bob neck and dozed off too.  
Bob woke with a panicked expression the next morning, now back to his normal self ‘That couldn’t have actually happened right?! No way he would have let Syndrome do that to him?!’ He looked down and saw he was wearing PJs and the bed was t damaged in any way and started to calm down before he saw an orange strand of hair on the pillow next to him and a card that read “Don’t tell Helen what happened if you want to keep your marriage but I’ll soon for another ‘visit’ - Your Hubby”.  
Bob’s heart almost stopped and that was when Helen came through the door luggage in hand “Hey sweetie I’m home”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this short fic, sorry if some found the content a bit uncomfortable but hey you clicked on the fic and knew what you were getting into, either way have an Incredible day!


End file.
